iMake a Webshow
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and their friends do a webshow and temporarily become online sensations.


iMake a Web Show

It was another beautiful summer morning, but I am forced to spend it practicing piano. My parents want me to be a "proper girl", which meant I had to do boring "girly" things such as playing with dolls, sewing, etc., instead of fun, sometimes weird, stuff that I like doing. Apparently, playing the piano was one of those things a "proper girl" has to be able to do. So here I am going through another boring piano lesson with the teacher my parents hired, though I have to say, I am getting quite good at piano. I have wanted to play a musical instrument, but I hate how I always have to play happy, gentle music that usually makes me want to fall asleep. Anyways, when the lesson finally ends, I am free to go play for the rest of the day.

I go online on my computer in my room and watch a few cute, hilarious videos.

"Whoever invented the internet was a genius." I thought, as I am watching two girls prank on a grumpy guy.

I laugh and giggle as the guy gets grabbed by strange hands coming out from a vending machine.

"I think I have an idea…" I thought.

With that, I visit Phineas and Ferb to find them lying in their backyard under the tree.

"Hey guys" I said, "So what do you plan to do today?"

"We're not sure yet." Phineas replied, "We're still coming up with ideas."

"Well, why don't we do a webshow?" I suggested, "You know, make cool videos and put them online."

"Hmm…" Phineas pondered, "That's not a bad idea."

"I think I know what we're going to do today." said Ferb.

Pretty soon, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and even Irving come over as well.

"Hey Phineas" Isabella said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi Isabella" Phineas replied, "We're gonna do a webshow. You know, make cool videos and put them online for the whole world to see."

"Whatever" said Buford, "As long as I get to humiliate people, I'm in."

With that, we film ourselves doing cool, hilarious, and sometimes embarrassing stuff. Thanks to Irving, who has been spying on, stalking if you will, Phineas and Ferb, it has been easy to get footage of our adventures and film our bits. At one point, Buford even inflates me and Isabella with helium until our bodies expand like balloons and reveal our panties from under our dresses. The rest of us feel uncomfortable with this, but we let Buford do what he wants. Isabella looks annoyed and probably embarrassed, but I simply shrug, accepting that this is how Buford is. Besides, I don't think it's a big deal if someone can see my panties from under a dress or skirt, as long as that person doesn't keep staring at it.

We take a break, and Phineas goes online to check out comments viewers put online.

"Look!" said Phineas, "Our videos got over a million views! They're now on the list of most popular videos online!"

"'Dear, Phineas and Ferb, you really crack me up!'" he said, as he reads comments from our viewers, "And 'You guys are absolutely hilarious!'"

"Oh and this person said 'Irving is so creepy…'"

"Hey!" Irving said, offended.

"Wow we're like online celebrities or something!" I said.

Suddenly, Candace storms in again to ruin our fun.

"You guys became online sensations?" she shouted, "When Mom sees this, you are so busted!"

"That Candace…" I said, annoyed, "She needs to get a life and leave us alone for once. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything wrong, here."

"Yeah she is kind of high-strung…" said Isabella.

"I guess you have a point, there." said Phineas, "But she is in charge of us in case a satellite falls."

"Here she comes with your mom again." said Irving.

Candace drags Phineas and Ferb's mom to the computer to show her the videos we made.

"See Mom?" Candace excitedly shouted, "Their videos are one of the most popular on the internet!"

"Uh huh…" Phineas and Ferb's mom said, as she scrolls down the list of popular videos, only to not find our videos.

"Bbbut…" Candace stammered, scrolling down that same list, "They were just here!"

"Fame fleets, but the internet is forever…" said Ferb, as we all go inside the house to have snacks.


End file.
